


Honey, Where is My Death Eater Mask?

by ladylovebacken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylovebacken/pseuds/ladylovebacken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Dark Lord is calling...and your Death Eater mask and hood are nowhere to be found?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, Where is My Death Eater Mask?

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his study, musing over the past several years. The house was silent, but he was used to that. It was always quieter with Draco at Hogwarts. 

Draco. His only child was already in his fourth year at the wizarding school. And he was in Slytherin. Well, there had be no doubt in his mind that Draco would be in Slytherin. After all, he and Narcissa had raised Draco with the family values. 

Lucius smirked. Family values – how different it was now than 13 years ago. Naturally, Draco hadn't been born yet. He still remembered the joy of seeing his son for the first time. The first joy he had felt since his last mission from the Dark Lord. Now, there was no Muggle-baiting. No killings. 

His arm prickled. Lucius’ attention snapped to his forearm. Drawing back the sleeve of his robes, he examined the ink. It had been growing darker over the past several month, and that had Lucius perplexed. He dared to hope against hope that his master was back. The Dark Lord was gone. And the Potter boy survived. 

Though there was that small matter of the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup… 

Lucius hissed in pain. The brand on his arm sent pain racing across his skin. He was being summoned. 

“NARCISSA,” he bellowed as he checked the vault hidden beneath the drawing room. “Where is my Death Eater mask and hood?” 

“What?” she called back. 

“Where. Is. My. Death. Eater. Mask. And. Hood?” 

“I, uh, put it away.” 

Lucius scrambled, racing around the vault, yanking open drawers and dumping their contents on the floor. “ _Where_?” 

He heard his wife’s heels clicking as she hurried from the other side of the manor. “ _Why_ do you _need_ to know?” 

“I need it!”

Lucius tore out of the vault as Narcissa entered the drawing room. “Uh-uh! Don't you think about running off doing no daring-do. We've been planning this dinner for two months!” 

He ran to her side, pulling at the left sleeve of his robes. “The public is in danger!” 

“My evening's in danger!” she pleaded. 

“You tell me where my mask and hood are, woman! We are talking about the greater good!” 

“'Greater good?' I am your wife! I'm the greatest good you are ever gonna get!” 

“But you don't understand!” Lucius screamed. “The greater good! _He_ is back.” 

As he pulled up his left sleeve, Narcissa quickly understood. The black ink pulsed as Lucius stood there, gripping his wrist. A smile played on her lips as she pushed back her hair. 

“Well, you best not keep him waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I was listening to "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" when I realized we don't know what was going through the Death Eaters' minds as they were scrambling to rejoin their master. They hadn't necessarily worn their garb in years. How easy would it be to find? Thus this fic was born – Lucius Malfoy scrambling around his manor, trying to find his garb, just like Lucius scrambled around his apartment trying to find his Frozone supersuit in "The Incredibles."


End file.
